<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pup-pees by inspiredbythemusic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549446">Pup-pees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic'>inspiredbythemusic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pup-pees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, you should have foreseen the scene in front of you. It all started a few months ago when Namjoon texted you a video of a dog sneezing; one puppy video quickly evolved into a daily link to a new puppy performing an unspeakably cute act. Now whenever you went shopping, Namjoon would beg and even pout until you agreed to walk with him to the pet store. And, in the final act that solidified Namjoon’s apparent obsession with puppies, you and Namjoon recently moved to an apartment that didn’t have a no-pet policy.</p><p>And it’s not like you were oblivious to Namjoon’s longing for a puppy. In fact, you were just coming home from your most recent trip to the pet store where, once again, you hadn’t found “the one” among the many precious pups, when you heard Namjoon’s panicked voice from the inside of your new apartment.</p><p>“No, no, no,” he chanted frantically. Once you entered the room, wearing a disappointed frown from your failed search for a pet, Namjoon met your gaze with widened eyes.</p><p>You caught him holding a puppy over a pool of liquid on your new leather couch. As if afraid you would punish the offense by taking the puppy, Namjoon hugged her against his chest, saying, “Uh— you know why they’re called puppies, right? Because pup-pees.”</p><p>To Namjoon’s apparent relief, you only snorted at the joke and dashed to the kitchen to find your cleaning supplies. From the kitchen, you called, “How did you even find such a cutie? I’ve been searching everywhere.”</p><p>When you entered the living room and set to cleaning the mess, you noticed Namjoon was sitting with his back against the wall, hugging his new pet over a thick blanket of newspapers. He was staring at you, his jaw dropped, as he asked, “You’ve been looking? For a puppy?”</p><p>“I mean, it was pretty obvious you wanted one. I’ve been trying to find one for our anniversary.” You frowned internally, realizing that now you would have to fix your mind on imagining a new gift for the quickly approaching date.</p><p>Namjoon broke into excited laughter; your heart fluttered at the sight of his dimples, so you turned your attention back to the task at hand. “I was actually afraid you’d get mad at me for getting her without your permission. Someone was selling her online, and I just couldn’t pass her up. Isn’t she the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?”</p><p>As he held the puppy— undoubtedly the cutest dog you had ever seen— close to your face, you realized it had been too long since you’d seen Namjoon so excited. So, after pressing a sweet kiss to the puppy’s nose, you gently disagreed, “Nope, she’s not the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” And before Namjoon could retort, you added, “You’re the cutest, Joonie.”</p><p>It was amazing how quickly he went from fierce defender of your new puppy to a blushing, stuttering mess. “O-oh. Well— what do you wanna name her?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>